As I Live and Breathe
by MarthaRhodes
Summary: I was inspired by the line.. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9.. Deans parents discuss that meal and their son, Enjoy!


**Okay so I love Pan Am, Im devastated at the fact it looks like it will be cancelled. It's times like this i wish i lived in America so I could try and boost up the ratings by viewing haha.. I've watched epsiode 9 .. IT WAS AMAZING! and I have never heard the term 'As I liver and breathe' before and it inspired me ... sort of Colette/Dean, but i struggle to get the characters right so I ended up with this.. and you know your a shipper when all you want them to do is make beautiful babies **

**Disclaimer : Just incase the whole FANfiction is lost on anybody**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you Bill?" Marjorie's eye looked around her husbands face for some answer, bill however carried on muttering under his breath and playing with his food, avoiding eye contact with his wife. "Colette seems so lovely and you have made her feel so unwelcome" she sighed<p>

"It wasn't to do with Colette, she seems very nice and all but Dean" but his voice was threaded with discontent and at Deans name it became deep and angry "our son is nothing but a liability these days" still he avoided her eye.

"A liability" she wondered "how in gods name is Dean a liability?" becoming defensive over her son. She could not see how dean is a liability, he was a fantastic pilot, and youngest ever to be hired at pan am. He was a good student when at school, excelled in sports and was financially and emotionally independent. Why he was the opposite of a liability.

"Come on now Margie, are you honestly telling me you don't mind being left out the picture with him" he grew more aspirated "we never know anything, he is are only son, our only child, all we have and he just goes running off, pushing us away" he ranted "he needs to start really getting on, and I mean really getting on and starting his life, otherwise I'm not going to be here to see it"

"Bill!" Marjorie flustered, putting her hand on heart "don't say such things" her voice was tender.

He stopped and looked at his wife, facial features softening when he saw her face. He stood up from his place on the table walked around grabbing the seat Dean had been sat in and dragged it next to Marjorie. He sat down and grabbed her hands from the work she does at the farm, caressing them in his bigger ones "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he then gave a sweet peck on her forehead "but you can see where I'm coming from"

She shook her head "No I'm afraid" she then started giving his hands a sweet rub "I just can't see your problem with this"

"We were not young parents ourselves, I was turning thirty one" he started to explain

"Goodness I remember the joy when Dean was here at last" she smiled

Bill smiles at her "He is now the same age I was when he was born and he is not even tied down" he shook his head " he's a good looking boy with a great occupation, so I can not imagine him having trouble getting a girlfriend"

Marjorie gave Bill a look as he was explaining "Colette is here, she is his girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Then what sweet sanity is the problem"

"He was engaged just a while back, now he is bringing a new girl home without announcing the fall out with Bridgett or the new relationship with Colette, I don't think he is taking any of these girls seriously" he pointed out "not only does this mean that our son will never settle down, it also means he is turning into this bad boyfriend type that leaves girls high and dry, and I don't like the thought that I brought him up to be that"

"We didn't bring him up like that" Marjorie protested "He's a good boy, with good morals; he is just secretive and very private"

"I'm his father, we're his parents, what's he need privacy for?"

Marjorie laughed "oh its just his way" she said still chuckling "is this what your annoyed at him about, he isn't going to settle down and give us grandbabies in time cause he is to busy running around with floozies" she teased

Bill chuckled back "Floozies, I thought you liked Colette?"

"Oh I do, I think she is beautiful" she smiled "have you seen he eyelashes, I wonder if she'll tell me what make they are"

"But how long will she last before another girl comes on the scene" bill responded cynically

"Oh Bill!" she poked his stomach "she is the first girl he has ever brought home, doesn't that speak for itself" she grinned trying to cheer him up

"Well I suppose it was nice to put a name to a face, if only we had the right name" she poked him again, harder this time "he has brought a girl home before though, I remember"

"What girl, I don't recall any girl at all"

"When he was in his last year at high school a girl with short blonde hair came around once"

"Short blonde hair" Marjorie muttered to herself, trying to go back into her memory

"Yeah name was something Maudy"

"Maudy?" Marjorie thought, then it clicked "oh your thinking of Mandy, Mandy Reynolds" she shook her head "no Dean did not bring her home, she brought herself home" she smiled "no I still stand my ground with Colette, she seems perfect and I think our baby maybe smitten"

"If you say so"

"If is say so, ha, of course I say so!" she replied "he said that her French tart thing was just as good as my apple cobbler, unlikely" she giggled and Bill joined in

"Yes the boy is just being a bit too indulgent with her there" Bill "this still doesn't change things you know, he still lied and never let us know what was going on"

"It's his life Bill"

"It's mine to and I would like to meet my grandchildren" Marjorie smacked his arm playfully

"Stop it" she said "Is that why you asked if she was expecting, which by the way was the most embarrassing moment of my life"

"I know, its came out very curt"

"You better apologise, so rude of you" the then got up from her chair and started to pick up the dishes "I wonder if she will ever forgive you" she sighed walking into the kitchen.

Bill followed suit as they started to stack up the dirty dishes ready for washing up "I'm sorry and I will tell her so, I'm also still going to want to know what happened to this Bridgett girl though"

"Fine but don't ask in front of Colette" she said as she started to run to hot tap. A comfortable silence filled the kitchen as Marjorie washed up. Bill was leaning on the counter reading the paper for five minutes. Marjorie had a smile on her face as she daydreamed. After another two minutes she finally came out with "did you hope Colette was pregnant"

"Huh" he said looking up from his paper

"If Colette was pregnant, how would you feel?" she gazed at him

Bill shuffled uncomfortably "I know I want that for Dean, but I want him to do it the proper way" he said "marriage first, then babies"

"Okay" she grinned, letting the topic drop. They were defiantly ready for grandchildren and she found her husband adorable they way he was getting so anxious he would never have any. But she was sure they would get some soon, they better anyway.

**There are not enough PanAm so I had too at least write one ! AT LEAST !**


End file.
